O último sorriso
by Pamela Black
Summary: O último encontro. A última batalha. Bellatrix conseguirá superar os fantasmas de seu passado?


_**O ultimo sorriso**_

Jorros de feitiços passavam por nossas cabeças, azarações eram lançadas em todos os cantos. Era preciso rapidez e agilidade para escapar. Muitos já haviam sido acertados e estavam caídos no chão; outros, mesmo feridos, continuavam duelando insanamente.

Não via quase nada do que acontecia ao meu redor, qualquer descuido poderia valer minha vida. A minha frente o auror que lutava comigo não me dava brechas, ele não via a hora de acabar comigo, e a recíproca era verdadeira, queria logo acabar com ele.

Senti o chão tremer e logo um barulho ensurdecedor ecoou pela sala, o chão de pedra mais adiante explodiu deixando uma cratera a vista. Nesse momento ouço o rosnado de um comensal, só que com o barulho não consigo reconhecer quem fala, mas sei exatamente o que ele quer.

- Me dê, me dê a profecia.

Aquele auror já estava me cansado, aproveitei sua distração com o comensal que havia falado sobre a profecia e lancei um feitiço estuporante nele que caiu aos meus pés.

O que vi a seguir foi muito rápido, pois logo tive que me preocupar em desviar dos feitiços lançados em minha direção por minha querida sobrinha. Antes de voltar toda atenção para a auror Tonks, pude ver Neville, o filho daqueles dois retardados, enfiar uma varinha no buraco do olho da máscara do comensal, que segurava o bebê Potter pelo pescoço. Com um uivo de dor o comensal largou o garoto e logo foi estuporado por ele. Jogado para trás caiu desmaiado e sua máscara escorregou, era Macnair. Idiota!

Voltei minha atenção exclusivamente para a bastarda da minha sobrinha. Ela lançava feitiços fortes para cima de mim.

- Você esta cada vez melhor querida. Esta aprendendo direitinho, mas sabe que ainda precisa melhorar muito para me vencer, não sabe?

- Não tô a fim de papo com você Bellatrix. _Expelliarmus_!

Realmente ela não estava para conversa, o duelo que travamos foi intenso, uma queria provar mais que a outra. Era uma questão pessoal de cada uma. Ao nosso redor as batalhas continuavam acontecendo, mas algo me incomodava naquele momento. Não era nada ligada a profecia e nem ao imbecil do Potter que insistia em não entregá-la. Era uma sensação já conhecida por mim, mas que sempre que eu a sentia, fazia de tudo para reprimir. Eu desconfiava o que era e nesse momento tive a confirmação. Sirius Black e o comensal que duelava com ele passaram cambaleando ao meu lado e travando uma luta tão feroz que nem me notou ali.

Mas na verdade Sirius não me notar nos últimos anos já vem sendo uma constante. Bem diferente do que foi em nossa juventude...

"_**Eu tentei te amar, eu pensei que eu poderia"**_

_Eu sempre soube que ele não fazia parte de verdade daquela casa. E que muito menos fazia parte de verdade da minha vida. Mas foi inevitável não me envolver._

_No começo não sabia se era para provar algo para alguém, ou para ele próprio. Claro que ser bonita e atraente ajudava muito nisso, mas eu achava que ele queria somente "pegar" a prima mais velha._

_Impressionante como ele me conhecia. Sabia quando eu mentia ou falava a verdade. Conhecia até alguns dos meus pontos fracos. Sempre soube onde me achar. Conhecia meus lugares preferidos na casa._

_Naquela noite estava inquieta, não conseguia dormir. Era uma noite abafada e meu quarto estava me sufocando. Desci as escadas e fui até a biblioteca. Gostava daquele lugar. Era arejado e quase ninguém aparecia por lá. _

_Entrei na sala e me dirigi logo para a janela, que estava aberta. As cortinas balançavam com a brisa que entrava por ela. Num canto, sentado em uma poltrona estava ele, me olhando e com um sorriso nos lábios._

_- Acho que é a primeira vez que nos encontramos aqui._

_Com um sobressalto olhei na direção da voz._

_- Você me assustou, o que faz aqui?_

_- Eu sempre venho pra cá quando perco o sono._

_- Não, EU sempre venho aqui quando perco o sono._

_- Bem, acabamos de descobrir que perdemos o sono em noites diferentes. _

_- Pronto, mais um lugar para você me perseguir._

_- Eu não te persigo Bella._

_- Claro que persegue, está__sempre atrás de mim._

_- Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Eu só gosto de conversar com você, estar com você._

_- Não sei por que, somos tão diferentes._

_Virei-me de costas para ele e fui caminhando para a mesa no canto oposto que ele estava. Sem que eu o percebesse me pegou pela cintura e me abraçou por trás._

_- Você nunca ouviu dizer que os opostos se atraem?_

_Soltei-me dos braços dele e virei para olhar em seus olhos, mas antes, senti um arrepio que me correu toda espinha._

_- __Nossa,__como você consegue ser tão clichê?_

_- Ah! Agora eu sou clichê? Você até gosta de conversar comigo, acho que sou o único que te faz sorrir!_

_Nisso eu tinha que concordar com ele, gostava quando conversávamos na sala, durante os jantares chatos que minha tia insistia em reunir a família. Ele sempre tinha alguma coisa engraçada para dizer._

_- Está bem Sirius, tem dias que eu até gosto de conversar com você, mas hoje não é um deles, estou querendo ficar um pouco sozinha. Se você não se importa__ - Apontei a porta para ele._

_- Na verdade eu me importo. - Disse ele voltando a sentar-se na poltrona. - Vou ficar aqui, se você quiser, podemos conversar, senão, ficamos calados._

_Contrariada sentei na poltrona ao lado da que ele estava e fiquei calada. Não preciso dizer que logo começamos a conversar. No fim, foi uma noite agradável, conversamos sobre coisas banais e ele, mais uma vez, conseguiu me fazer sorrir._

_Alguma coisa muito forte me ligava a ele. Não era somente o sangue Black que corria por nossas veias, por que, apesar de fazer parte da família, Sirius sempre mostrou ser diferentes de todos, inclusive de mim...nossas idéias nunca batiam, éramos diferentes em tudo. Mas apesar dessas diferenças, ele me atraia, e isso me irritava. Ele era mais jovem, totalmente inconseqüente e o oposto de tudo que eu procurava em um homem, mas meu corpo clamava pelo dele._

_Ele me falava coisas bonitas, no estilo dele claro, mas que no fundo me atingiam em cheio. Até que nossas conversas inocentes deixaram de ser assim e numa noite, um errado e delicioso beijo mudou a temática dos nossos encontros._

_Eu não queria me envolver de jeito nenhum. Lutava para não entrar de cabeça naquilo. Mas toda aquela luta sempre foi em vão. Quando perdia o sono, corria para biblioteca, onde sabia que ele estaria._

_Não sei como aconteceu, eu que sempre pertenci àquela casa, que sempre honrei ao nome Black me vi encantada pelo mais impuro deles. Em que __momento será que me rendi a isso?_

"_**Eu tentei te possuir, eu pensei que eu iria"**_

Jatos vermelhos passaram por mim e pude ver que a batalha se intensificava. Busquei com o canto dos olhos por ele, mas não o encontrei. Tonks investia cada vez mais forte suas azarações contra mim impossibilitando que eu o procurasse.

Mais a frente pude ver Dolohov lançar um _Tarantallegra _no retardadinho, em seguida virar para Potter e exigir a profecia.

- Agora Potter, entregue.

Ele fez um movimento cortante com sua varinha em direção ao garoto que no mesmo momento tentou se proteger.

- _Protego!_

Mas não foi suficiente. O bebê Potter foi atingido pelo feitiço que lhe fez um risco no rosto como uma faca cega. Dolohov aproveitou que o menino foi atirado com a força do golpe no chão e ergueu a varinha novamente.

– _Accio prof.._

_Foi ai que o vi novamente, e que meu coração saltou. Sirius surgiu de algum lugar onde nenhum de nós podia saber e se jogou contra o comensal fazendo-o voar para fora do caminho. Sirius e Dolohov começaram um duelo, suas varinhas cintilando como espadas, fagulhas voando das pontas e eu o perdi de vista novamente._

_Saber que ele estava ali, lutando contra nós __e__ arriscando sua vida, me atormentava. A profecia continuava com Potter e ele faria de tudo para não machucarem o garoto, daria sua vida. Heroísmo demais para o meu gosto._

_Do outro lado _Rookwood disparava maldições e feitiços contra o Lobisomem. Este se defendia muito bem e conseguia desviar das maldições, mas uma forte investida que fiz contra minha amável sobrinha o distraiu e ele foi acertado no ombro. Foi o suficiente para Tonks correr seu olhar para ele e eu conseguir acertar um feitiço nela. Seu corpo mole foi caindo nos degraus de pedra e batendo de assento em assento de pedra.

Corri meu olhar pela sala a procura do tapado do Potter e da profecia e escutei a voz dele gritar atrás de mim.

- _Petrificus Totalus_!

Ele havia acertado Dolohov que se preparava para lançar em Sirius o mesmo feitiço que minutos atrás acertara Potter. Com os braços e pernas colados ao corpo, ele caiu para trás, aterrissando de costas com um baque no chão.

- Boa!

Ouvi Sirius gritar para o maldito afilhado.

- Agora quero que você saia daqui. Pegue a profecia, agarre Neville e corra!

Lancei alguns feitiços em um babaca da Ordem da Fênix que estava mais a frente e me virei para ver onde Potter estava e pegar a profecia. Não vi mais o Potter, somente Sirius.

Claro que em lados opostos era inevitável que isso acontecesse, mas eu esperava que não fosse hoje, que não fosse agora. Também sem saber quem encontraria assim que se virasse, ele pareceu chocado. A minha varinha apontada para ele, e a dele apontada para meu coração. Como se meu coração já não estivesse despedaçado o bastante.

"_**Eu quero descascar a pele do seu rosto"**_

_Ao passar em frente ao seu quarto, senti uma mão me puxando, o cômodo estava escuro. Só pelo toque já sabia que era ele. Acho que ele ficava me vigiando, esperando eu me distrair para me levar para perto dele. Dentro do quarto não via nada, já com a porta fechada ele me colou na parede e me abraçou. Não posso negar que seu perfume me enlouquecia, mas não deixava ele saber isso. _

_Tentei me soltar dos braços dele, verdade que grande parte do esforço foi puro charme. Mesmo sendo mais novo ele consegue exercer um poder sobre mim. Ele tem estilo, sabe ser quente._

_- Me solta Sirius, você está amassando meu vestido._

_- Sei de um jeito de fazer isso e não amassá-lo._

_Dei um tapa no braço dele._

_- Moleque abusado. Me larga agora!_

_O empurrei com toda força que tenho, mesmo querendo continuar com meu corpo junto ao dele, tinha que manter minha postura._

_- Você sabe que não gosto quando você faz isso, me puxando para dentro do seu quarto. Está achando que eu sou o que, hein?_

_- Ah Bella, e você sabe que eu não resisto a você. E__ na __verdade,__ também sei que você não resiste a mim!_

_Ele falou todo convencido. Essa petulância dele me irritava._

_- Sabe Sirius você se acha demais para um fedelho._

_Ele se aproximou de novo e me pegou pela cintura falando rouco no meu ouvido._

_- Na noite passada você não me chamou de fedelho, disse que eu era seu homem..._

_- No calor dos acontecimentos é bem capaz que eu tenha dito mesmo. Mas você não pode levar em consideração o que foi dito durante a nossa noite._

_- Ah Bella, chega de charme pra cima de mim. Estamos dormindo juntos já faz mais de um mês e você ainda insiste em fingir que isso não acontece. Já esta ficando chato sabia?_

_- Chato é você continuar achando que somos um casal de namorados loucos de amor e que vão viver felizes para sempre. Coloca uma coisa na sua cabeça__ nós somos duas pessoas diferentes, que sentem certa paixão e muita atração pelo outro. Apenas isso. No__resto, escolhemos caminhos diferentes e eu não vejo como estarmos ligados além disso. _

"_**Antes da realidade que você joga ao desperdício"**_

Ficamos nos olhando o que pareceu ser muitas horas. Eu esperava ele iniciar os ataques, só não sabia o que ele esperava. Aquilo estava me dando nos nervos. É uma batalha, vamos, me enfrente, vamos lutar. Esse meu pensamento pareceu despertá-lo, me olhou com seus olhos azul-acinzentados, tão escuros como nunca havia visto antes.

- _Everte Statum_!

Escapei por pouco.

- _Protego_!

Pronto. Agora havia começado a luta que marcaria minha vida. Sempre ficou claro que nossos caminhos seriam diferentes, ele sempre foi cheio de vida, fazia o que vinha a cabeça, e eu me apegava com todas as forças às tradições da família e só fazia o que me convinha.

O que veio a seguir foi intenso, eu diria até que insano. Lógico que eu sabia que toda aquela nossa dedicação nessa luta não era somente pela profecia ou pela proteção dele ao pobrezinho do Potter. Aquilo tudo era por nós, por não termos tido tempo de sermos realmente um _nós_.

- _Crucio!_

Ele se desviou.

- Você é muito baixa mesmo, Bella. Não sabe fazer outra coisa a não ser usar Maldições Imperdoáveis.

- Ah querido, me perdoe, não sabia que tinha que ser educada nesse momento. Eu só estou tentando salvar a minha vida! _Rictusempra!_

Ele se defendeu bem. Esse duelo com ele me cegou, não via mais nada a minha volta. Somente alguns borrões que passavam por mim, mas não conseguia distinguir nada. Ele também se entregou totalmente, não olhava mais para os lados e pareceu esquecer do babaca do afilhado.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Estava lutando como sempre, usando toda minha força e meu conhecimento em maldições, mas mesmo assim parecia fraca... Era como se algo me impedisse de machucá-lo de verdade, de acabar com a vida dele. Meu Mestre havia dito "_Acabe com todos, não deixe ninguém vivo com aquela profecia_", e era isso que eu tinha que fazer: acabar com Sirius e pegar a profecia. Esse era meu dever: seguir as ordens do meu mestre e ser sempre a melhor. Sem fraquejar.

"_**Você me disse que eu sou o único**_

_**Pequeno doce anjo, você deveria ter corrido"**_

_Era normal acontecerem jantares para famílias de boa influencia na casa dos Black. Tia __Walburga__ adorava ostentar a riqueza nesses jantares. Eu também gostava de participar, era sempre muito agradável receber elogios dos filhinhos de papai que iam à cola de seus pais para não __desagradá__-los. Não acompanhar o pai em um desse jantares poderia custar a mesada de alguns. _

_Sirius detestava esse tipo de acontecimento. Por ele, ficava trancado em seu quarto até tudo acabar. Mas titia o obrigava a comparecer e cumprimentar os convidados. Ele fazia isso na maior displicência possível. Aparecia, dava um sorriso sarcástico e logo se refugiava na biblioteca._

_Eu logo me entediava e corria para lá também, e ficávamos lá trocando farpas e beijos. Mas nesse jantar foi diferente, eu precisava me fazer pressente. Eu já sabia que meus pais estavam tramando meu casamento com o filho mais velho dos Lestrange, e comecei a me informar sobre ele. Descobri que mais do que dinheiro e status ele tinha bons contatos. __Não demorou muito para que Rodolfo caísse de amores por mim. Acho que até hoje ele acredita que me casei com ele apaixonada... Sirius não. Meu querido primo percebeu logo de cara o que me atraiu para aquele casamento: o poder. _

_Fiz meu papel com a maior dedicação. Quem olhava podia jurar que eu estava encantada com Rodolfo. Conversei com ele durante boa parte da noite, ele monopolizou minha atenção, me queria só para ele. Eu sabia que essa parte seria a mais fácil, fazer com que ele ficasse perdido em minha presença, o mais complicado seria conseguir tirar as informações que mais me interessavam. Mas eu tinha as minhas armas. _

_Enquanto conversava com Lestrange, vi Sirius sair da biblioteca, se dirigir ao bar, pegar discretamente uma garrafa de firewhisky e voltar para seu refugio, não sem antes me lançar um olhar de nojo. Só podia ser ciúme__ claro__ por que bem nesse momento eu estava sorrindo e Rodolfo estava com uma das mãos sobre minha perna._

_Assim que Rodolfo se despediu, fui ao encontro do Sirius. A melhor parte da festa era essa,__quando depois que todos iam embora e eu ia para os braços dele._

_- Demorei? _

_- Não sei, não estava te esperando._

_Sorri, ele parecia bravo. Resolvi ignorar o que ele disse. _

_- Começou a festa sem mim? Achei que ia me esperar para bebermos juntos._

_Notei que a garrafa que ele havia pegado no bar já estava quase vazia._

_- Boa noite, Bella._

_Sirius disse se dirigindo a porta e passando por mim. Segurei o braço dele, impedindo-o que a abrisse._

_- O que foi Sirius? Tá de mau humor é? Ou está com ciúmes? _

_- Eu? Com ciúmes?_

_- É._

_- Ah, por favor, Bella! Por que eu haveria de estar com ciúmes de você? Eu sei exatamente o que você quer com ele. Você pode enganar a todos, mas a mim você não engana!_

_Ele saiu sem olhar pra mim, e eu tive que engolir a verdade, a ele__eu não conseguia enganar._

"_**Mentindo, chorando, morrendo para deixar**_

_**A inocência cria meu inferno"**_

As coisas ao nosso redor estavam confusas, pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro, nada era claro pra mim. Sirius continuava me atacando sem dó, e eu revidava com vontade.

- _Diffindo!_

- _Protego!_

- Sabe, você devia ter continuado em Azkaban. Pelo menos lá você não corria o risco de ser morto.

- Aqui também não corro esse risco. A não ser que você esteja insinuando que vai me matar, é isso?

- Não me faça rir, Sirius. Você sabe muito bem que não vai sair inteiro daqui. Você esta destreinado e só sabe usar esses feitiços de estudante.

- Bella, você subestima muito as pessoas só por que aprendeu a lançar maldições. Sempre se sentindo superior aos outros não é? Sempre achando que o poder faz as pessoas melhores, mas quer saber, o poder corrompe Bella, e você se perdeu nele. Eu bem que avisei que isso era muito pra você.

- CALA A BOCA! EU NÃO QUERO CONVERSAR COM VOCÊ, EU QUERO ACABAR COM VOCÊ!

- Tá vendo! O poder não te trouxe nada a não ser desequilíbrio.

Ele estava me enlouquecendo. Eu não queria ouvir nada do que ele falava, aquilo me trazia lembranças que eu, há muito, havia feito questão de esquecer.

"_**Enganando a mim mesmo, você ainda sabe mais**_

_**Isso seria bem mais fácil com uma prostituta**_

_**Tente me entender, pequena garota  
**__**Minha louca paixão por ser seu mundo"**_

_Depois do jantar que tornou oficial meu noivado com Rodolfo, encontrei__-me__ com Sirius na biblioteca. Ao contrário do que eu imaginava ele estava calmo, sentado em uma cadeira perto da janela. __Ele__ fitava o céu e parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. Sentei em uma cadeira próxima dele e não falamos nada por um longo momento._

_Assim que ficou acertado meu casamento com Lestrange__ achei que Sirius iria querer parar com nossos encontros. Mas ele nada falou, continuamos nos encontrando e ele em nenhum momento quis me fazer mudar de idéia. A primeira e única vez que ele falou alguma coisa sobre meu casamento foi naquela noite._

_- Por que você esta fazendo isso? Entregando sua vida para um homem que você não tem nenhum tipo de afeto?_

_Ele perguntou sem olhar para mim._

_- Você nunca entenderia... não estou entregando minha vida para ele. É para algo além dele, maior e mais poderoso que ele._

_- Você tem muita ambição Bella, e eu não vou te dizer que isso é uma coisa ruim, porque não é. Mas ambição demais não é saudável._

_Eu sorri._

_- Você pode olhar desse ângulo se prefere Sirius, mas eu prefiro a parte que o poder sempre vence e está acima de tudo._

- _Talvez um dia você perceba que isso não é tudo na vida._

_- Nada que você diga irá me fazer mudar de idéia Sirius, pode poupar suas palavras._

_Pela primeira vez ele olhou nos meus olhos naquela noite e ele não parecia mais o mesmo. Percebi claramente que eu não fazia mais parte dele, se é que algum dia eu realmente fizera._

_- Não estou tentando te fazer mudar de idéia Bella, e nem vou tentar. Eu duvido que ele satisfaça você como eu, que ele faça você sorrir como eu faço, e duvido que ele tire aquele sorriso idiota da cara quando você soltar alguma de suas doses de veneno para cima dele. Eu sei quem ele é, quem são as pessoas com quem ele anda e com o que ele esta metido. Só que você não me pertence e o que tivemos não passou de uma coisa física, o que não me dá o direito de interferir em suas escolhas, além de eu não querer interferir._

_Era como se ele tivesse pegado meu coração com as próprias mãos e apertado até não conseguir mais fazer força. Como assim ele não queria interferir? Eu estava esperando ele fazer um escândalo, gritar comigo, exigir que eu não me casasse. Pedir, implorar que eu ficasse com ele. Mas o pior de tudo foi ele dizer que o que tivemos foi uma coisa física. E toda aquela melação? Aquele olhar apaixonado? Eu não estava acreditando, mas não deixei transparecer nada._

_- Certo, vejo que você entendeu que nada vai me tirar do meu caminho. Nada mesmo, nem você._

_- Mesmo você sendo insana Bella, eu me preocupo com você, e queria que soubesse onde __está__ se metendo. Mas você nunca escuta ninguém__não é? Só faz o que quer... Então quando você conseguir esse poder que tanto almeja, aproveite cada segundo antes que ele vire uma tragédia._

_Ele se levantou calmamente da poltrona e virou em direção da porta. Eu não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Se nós tivéssemos uma relação normal, eu diria que ele estava me dando um fora! Mas nada do que acontecia entre a gente era normal. A gente mal podia se olhar e logo já estávamos um nos braços do outro, e agora ele estava frio, distante.  
_

_- __Pára__ de fazer drama Sirius. __Não__ estou indo embora, só estou seguindo meu caminho, mas você pode me ter a hora que quiser, você sabe disso._

_  
Disse chegando perto dele e passando os braços ao redor __de seu pescoço. Ele,__ com muita __delicadeza,__ tirou meus braços de cima dele, os segurou na sua frente, olhou nos meus olhos e terminou de apertar meu coração._

_- Você não está indo embora, mas eu estou. Já há alguns dias resolvi ir embora daqui, mesmo que não tivesse essa palhaçada do seu casamento com o Lestrange, eu já ia partir. Nós dois sabemos que não faço parte dessa casa e não concordo com as coisas que acontecem aqui. Eu estou indo embora para poder seguir o meu caminho, o caminho que escolhi para mim. Te vejo errar todos os dias Bella, e isso é normal, mas ver você sonhar e idolatrar essa sujeira toda, isso me dá medo. Vou sair daqui antes que seja tarde.  
_

_  
_- _Você acha que eu sou louca por isso, mas tudo vai se encaixar, você vai ver._

_- Não Bella, nossos caminhos são __diferentes;__ pode ser que eles se cruzem, mas vamos estar de lados opostos._

_-__Ah Sirius, você ainda é novo, está sempre__ indo e vindo, uma hora você vai perceber o que é certo a fazer.  
_

_- Eu já sei o que é certo a fazer. Estou saindo dessa casa, estou saindo da sua vida. __Na verdade,__ estou tirando você da minha vida, estou indo atrás do que acho certo._

_Dizendo isso ele me olhou no fundo dos olhos e beijou levemente minha testa. Eu não havia reparado, mas, ao lado da porta havia uma mala, que ele pegou e sem virar para trás partiu. Naquele momento eu soube que não nos veríamos mais, não como estava acostumada, não como primos que se amam escondido na biblioteca. Na próxima vez que nos encontrássemos, __nós seríamos inimigos. _

"_**Perdido dentro da minha mente doente  
**__**Eu vivo por você, mas eu não estou vivo"**_

Senti o cenário ao meu redor mudar, não havia mais azarações e feitiços voando por todos os lados. Parecia que os duelos estavam se dissipando. Ouvi alguém gritar o nome de Dumbledore, mas nem dei atenção. Sirius desviou de um jato vermelho que mandei na direção dele. Ele estava rindo de mim.

- Vamos lá, você pode fazer melhor que isso!

Ele gritou e sua voz ecoou pela sala.

- Você dúvida de mim, não é Sirius?

- Não Bella, eu só estava lembrando de uma conversa que tivemos. Eu disse que o poder te levaria a loucura, você aprendeu muito não foi? Virou uma bruxa das trevas, poderosa; agora, você se lembra do que te falei sobre como isso iria acabar Bella? Hein, você se lembra? Eu disse que seria uma loucura que causaria uma tragédia. Bom, como sempre eu tenho razão!

Ainda sorrindo ele lançou um feitiço, mas fui mais rápida. Um jato de luz saiu da minha varinha e o atingiu no peito. O riso nem tinha sumido de seu rosto e seus olhos se arregalaram em choque. Soltei um grito de triunfo, mas quando percebi o que iria acontecer, paralisei. Ele estava na frente do véu que ficava no altar da sala dos mistérios. Até aquele momento eu acho que não havia me dado conta de onde estava. Com a força do feitiço que o atingiu, ele perdeu o equilíbrio, seu corpo se curvou em um arco gracioso à medida que mergulhava para trás, através do véu esfarrapado pendurado do arco.

Queria sair de onde estava e ir correndo para impedir o que estava acontecendo, mas não conseguia me mover. Olhei para ele e vi sua expressão de medo e surpresa misturados na face desgastada, que anteriormente fora bela e que tanto amei, enquanto ele caía através do portal antigo e desaparecia atrás do véu, o qual esvoaçou por um momento como se houvesse um vento forte. E eu ainda vi um meio sorriso em seus lábios.

Totalmente chocada e estática, ouvi Potter gritar por ele.

- SIRIUS! SIRIUS!

O garoto chegou ofegante perto do arco e começou a procurá-lo. Logo aquele Lobo, amigo de Sirius segurou o garoto.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry... É muito tarde... ele se foi.

Ao ouvi-lo pronunciar aquelas palavras um pânico me invadiu e uma única lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. Sai correndo daquele lugar que estava me sufocando e senti a marca negra em meu braço queimar. Meu mestre estava lá, eu tinha que encontrá-lo e sair logo dali. Naquele momento não me preocupei com a profecia, não me preocupei em ser capturada, não me preocupei com nada. Meu coração estava sangrando, e a única coisa que eu queria era chegar até meu mestre e ser reconhecida por aquilo que eu tinha acabado de fazer, pois só o meu mestre reconhecia meu valor. Só ele me entendia.

A verdade é que ninguém sabia que eu havia perdido todo meu coração quando ele partiu na noite do meu noivado. Ele estava certo, a única coisa que me mantinha viva era minha loucura e obsessão pelo poder, e sei que quando ele deu aquele meio sorriso antes de desaparecer no véu, foi para me lembrar que pelo poder, eu causei uma tragédia.

"_**Pegue minhas mãos antes que eu mate  
Eu ainda te amo, mas eu ainda queimo" **_

****

* * *

**N/A:** Muitas foram as pessoas que me incentivaram a escrever a fic. Em especial quero agradecer a Priscila Louredo, minha amiga e irmã querida, e a Morgana Black, amiga imensurável! Obrigada pela ajuda e pelo apoio meninas! Beijos especiais para Paty Black, Sonia Sag e Bernardo Cardoso e Silva. Adoro vcs!

Espero que vcs gostem!

Obrigada pela leitura!

Beijos

_**Pamela Black**_


End file.
